A lovely morning
by ShadowHeart101
Summary: Yeah title sucks this yaoi the pairings are Sesshomaru/Harry so no like no read those who do like enjoy.


**Me:New fic yay and also this is a Yaoi fic so no like no read also this is my first crossover fic and was done by request for kat100666's bday so HAPPY BIRDAY **

**Shadow:Sighs ok shadowheart how much sugar have you had today **

**Me:I haven't had any why do you ask?**

**Shadow:Because your more enoying then usual**

**Me:Heeyy hmp fine glad to see someones there usual happy self just do the disclimer **

**Shadow:Fine i will Shadowheart dose no own Harry Potter or Inuyasha there you happy now**

**Me:Not really but it'll do enjoy everyone **

* * *

**A Lovely Morning **

The sun began to rise and birds, a pair of green eyes began to open slowly. Harry yawned and dug deeper in to the soft pillows wanting to sleep some more, when he felt a pair of strong pair of arms around his waist tighten around him, he smiled and turned his head around to face his lover his smile brightened as he saw the calm and peaceful expression on his lovers face instead of the usual scowl he wore. He leaned over and lead a gentle kiss on the top of Sesshomaru's forehead before pulling back to lay his head back down on his pillow, and began to think of their life together. It had only been 2 years now that they had been together, but it seemed so much longer, sure they had problems at first due to Harry's friends being disgusted by his relationship with Sesshomaru but they came round in the end, well Hermione came round first Ron took longer but eventually accepted them. Sesshomaru had to deal with his younger brother Inuyasha constantly mocking and teasing him about their relationship, but after a long and painful lecture from kagome he stopped and became good friends with Harry, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still argued and fought a lot. Jackan (I think that's how you spell his name if isn't sorry) and Rin didn't mind infacted Rin was happy about it to find her adopted father happy with someone he loved mayed her happy and she quiet liked Harry, as for Jackan he didn't show but he was happy to finely see his lord happy with someone he loved. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips kissed the back of his neck a shiver ran down Harry's spine and moaned as Sesshomaru began to suck and bite lightly leaving a mark loving the sounds he was hearing from his younger lover. He then grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him hard on the lips, Harry moaned and kissed back wrapping his arms around Sesshomaru's neck. The demon lord nibbled on the boys lower lips asking for entrance which Harry did letting the demons tongue rom over his mouth, Sesshomaru gave a grunt of approval when a fight for dominance began which he won tasting the sweet honey and vanilla on Harry's tongue. They would have kept going air wasn't important, gasping when they pulled back putting their foreheads together panting for breath while looking at each others eyes deeply.

"Good morning….to you…to"

Harry said between pant's smiling, Sesshomaru smiled back stroking his hand through the boys jet black hair and kissed his left cheek.

"And what a good morning it is too"

Replied Sesshomaru earning a giggle form Harry, he then grabbed the boys slim shoulders and rolled them over on the bed so that he was on top and Harry layed flat on the mattress. Sesshomaru took hold of Harry's wrists and pinned them at each side of his head and began to kiss along Harry's jaw and down his throat nipping slightly at the sanative skin hearing whimpers and moans from the green eyed boy below him, until he came to the hem of Harry's sky blue pyjama top, he gave an irritated growl he let go of Harry's wrists and began to unbutton the top.

"Why must you still insist on wearing these? There nothing but a nuisance"

Harry just laughed and lifted his back as the older male on top of him got the final button of his pyjamas open, and flung the garments on the floor.

"I told you why, besides haven't you got a meeting or something today? Wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Jackan again"

Harry said as hands ran up and down his sides sending electric pleasure through his body.

"No and even if I did I told Jack an to cancel them so that I could spend some time with my sweet angel"

Harry blushed a deep crimson at the comment, and turned his head to the side looking away from the lustful gaze from his mate.

"You really didn't have to do that, I know how important you are to others"

Sesshomaru growled at the back of his throat and took a hold of Harry's chin forcing those dark green eyes to look up to his own.

"And you are important to me"

With that said he dove down and crashed his lips again on to Harry's, and pushed his tongue past the gap before he pulled back again.

"Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru asked looking down at Harry's blushed face, as the younger of the two nodded cutely.

"Good"

Said Sesshomaru as he leaned back down to continue leaving kisses down Harry's neck, to his chest until he came to a nipple. He took the small pink bud in hid mouth and bit down hard.

"Ah" Harry moaned putting his hands into Sesshomaru's white hair. Sesshomaru smirked and when the nipple was hard he let it go and gave it's twain the same treatment, loving the sounds his lover made and continued to move south , until he came to the waist band of Harry's pyjama pants he took the waist band and slowly took the pants off leaving Harry in only his boxers. He could see the buldge in Harry's boxers, a mischief glint shined in his eyes as he rubbed the buldge with the palm of his hand. Harry's eyes shot open and began to thrust his hips to the source of his pleasure moaning and groaning louder and begging for more.

"Sesssyyy" Harry moaned

"Yes love is there something that you want?"

Sesshomaru asked the smirk on his face widening as he watched his lover squirm under him, taking hold of Harry's hip so that he couldn't move, and rubbed at a slow and painful pace.

"Please" Harry cried

"please what Harry"

Harry was so close that is hurt and brought tears to his eyes, he tried to move his hips again but the hand on his hips didn't allow him, and made him more frustrated. Sesshomaru watch with amusement at the stubbornness of his mate, but it wouldn't belong before he would hear the words that he wanted to hear.

"Please Sessy ah please I need you hmm please make love to me"

"as you wish"

After that was said Sesshomaru ripped off Harry's boxers, he was glad that he didn't wear anything when they went to bed it just proved to be a hassle when a situations like this accord. A small moan and a thrust of hips towards to his pulled him out of his thoughts and to the situation at hand, and smiled and reached over to the nightstand at his side of the bed, and opened the top drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lupe.

"Patients love just a little longer"

Sesshomaru said as he opened the cap and poured the watery liquid on his fingers, he then leaned down and took Harry's lips into a kiss to distracted his young lover as he stuck his middle finger in that sweet tight hole that he loved so much, just like he love the rest of his lovers body. He pushed in a second finger which made Harry gasp in pain and pulled away from the kiss, and moved his head to the side that gave Sesshomaru plenty of access to his neck. After he was sure Harry was stretched enough he took out his fingers out, which led to a disappointment whimper from Harry. He took the bottle of lupe and poured it on his own harden cock, lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders and lined up to Harry's entrance.

"Are you ready love"

He asked and got a nod from Harry, and Sesshomaru pushed in to the hilt and waited for Harry to get used to him. After he got a signal from Harry to move, he began to thrust in and out first slow and then faster and harder. After some time he felt his peek come to an end, and so he grabbed Harry's cock and began to pump in a fast pace until Harry couldn't take it any more, and arched his back his back as he came shouting out his lovers name. Sesshomaru felt Harry's walls clench around him, so with a few more thrusts he came inside Harry also shouting out his lovers name. He pulled out and layed on his side next to Harry and pulled Harry to his chest, as Harry turned round, and rested his chin on Sesshomaru's shoulder blade.

"I love you Sessy"

Harry said in a sleepy voice as he felt his eyes began to droop, Sesshomaru covered their bodies with the covers and tightened his hold on his angle.

"And I you, now sleep we have the whole day ahead of us"

Harry smiled and closed his eyes, and began to fall asleep looking forward to the rest of the day with the one he loves the most.

**The End **

* * *

**Me:Oh my god i did that **

**Shadow:yes you did **

**Me:I can't blieve i did this im so-**

**Shadow:Now it wasn't that bad it cou-**

**Me:PROUD**

**Shadow:WHAT **

**Me:oh come on this has to be the best fic i've done for awhile now **

**Shadow:sigh i give up toally give up **

**Me:Anyway please review and comment but as i said do not leave flames they burn thank you **


End file.
